Perchance
by LilPK
Summary: In a world were there is no magic Harry's parents have been killed and by some curse of fate he is adopted by a family that has very close connections with his parents murderer, who he also happens to be related to, Tom Riddle. AU, nonmagic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He sat quietly on the ground, he could hear the beat of his heart ringing in his ears.

His palms were sweaty and beads of sweat dripped down his face.

Another scream came from behind the wall.

He squeezed his eyes tight and tucked his knee's under his chin wrapping his arms around him self.

"Where is he Potter."

He cracked his eyes open and quietly shuffled to the wall peering through the crack.

A tall man with some what pale skin and raven black hair stood over his parents.

He jerked his eyes away not wanting to see the horror that had been done to their bodies.

"Go to hell Riddle." Hisses James choking on his own blood as he did so.

Riddle turned away. "Finish them make sure you kill my sister quickly. I don't wish her to suffer any more."

He jerked away as the two gunshots sounded in the room followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground.

Harry Potter pulled him self in to a ball and rocked him self to sleep silently crying for the murder of his parents.

**MMMMMM**

Draco pulled on his father's hand eagerly wanting to move faster. He took the steps quickly while his parents followed in a more elegant fashion.

Draco tried to pull open the heavy door on his own and in his haste did not notice that the door was meant to be pushed.

With a blush he ducked in to the building, after his father pushed the door open.

He eagerly looked around before turning to his father.

"Where are all the children?" Asked Draco having expected them all to be lined up for him.

Lucius just smiled and shook his head; he walked up to the receptionist desk.

"We are interested in adopting a little boy between the ages of four and seven, with a good disposition." Said Lucius.

The women nodded and typed something into the computer.

"Linda can take your wife and son to see the children while you meet the headmaster if you like."

Lucius nodded and was lead to an office while Narcissa and Draco were lead to a large room filled with different toys that many young children were playing with.

"Draco why don't you go meet some of them." Said Narcissa pushing Draco forward, he hesitantly entered the room.

Almost all of the children glanced up at one point or another to watch him while they played. Most of them were younger than him and he towered over them.

He glanced at some of the children, but none of them really caught his eyes. He wanted an interesting brother.

He was ready to turn around and leave the room when a worn frayed little shoe caught his eye poking out from behind some shelves.

He moved forward and leaned over the shelves.

A little boy sat hidden behind them reading a very large book, his hair was black and messy, but he couldn't see his eyes only that they were covered by bulky black glasses.

He was dressed in jeans and faded red hoodie that seemed to hang off him because he was so small.

"Hello." Said Draco.

The boy glanced up, startled.

Draco smiled; the boy had pretty, big forest green eyes.

Draco moved around the shelf and sat down in front of the boy, he held out his hand.

"I'm Draco."

The boy hesitantly shook his hand. "Harry."

"How old are you." Asked Draco fiddling with the fringed rug beneath him.

"5, how... how old are you." Asked Harry hesitating slightly.

"I'm 10." Said Draco proudly.

Narcissa watched from the window, it would seem that Draco had found someone.

"What are you reading?" Asked Draco.

"The Bible, It was my parents." Said Harry brushing his hand lovingly over the cover.

Draco frowned. "Where are they, your parents?"

Harry bowed his head. "They died in a car crash."

It was interesting for Draco to try and feel happy and sad at the same time, but he was able to work through it.

"Harry, I want to adopt you!"

Harry looked at him wide eyed.

Draco surged to his feet caught up Harry's hand and pulled him towards the door were his mother was waiting, Harry stumbled behind him, but managed to keep his feet.

"Mother, I want to adopt Harry!" Said Draco pushing the smaller boy towards his mother.

Narcissa smiled at the little boy, he was so small and timid like a little ruffled lion how could she refuse.

"We will ask father Draco, but I'm sure he'll love Harry."

"I suppose this is Harry." Said Lucius walking up the headmaster trailing behind him.

Lucius crouched down and looked Harry over carefully.

"Davis has only been with us for a week, I'm not sure if you really want him. His parents died recently and he still has nightmares." Said the headmaster carefully.

"I believe Harry would get along just fine in our family." Said Lucius standing up.

"I would appreciate it if you started the paper work immediately so we could take him home as soon as possible." Said Lucius.

The headmaster quickly nodded with a big smile.

"You could take him home today and we can settle the paper work later, of course there would be some extra fee's if I were to rush it." Said the man smiling a bit too brightly.

Lucius glanced at him something akin to disgust in his face.

"Of course, Narcissa why don't you take the boys to the car and I'll take care of the paper work." Said Lucius.

"Linda, get the boys things." Said the headmaster eagerly his eyes scintillating with greed.

Draco crouched down.

"Harry, want to ride piggy back."

Harry smiled shyly and climbed onto Draco's back the bible still clutched in one hand while the other wrapped around Draco's neck and his legs slid in between Draco's arms.

They only had to wait a moment before Linda came back carrying a backpack.

"Here you go, I hope you really like this family Harry." Said Linda smiling at the little waif.

Harry nodded and they left.

They took there time going to the car since Harry was enjoying riding on Draco's back, Draco the whole while was play acting he was a horse and he trotted and galloped through the halls on their way back to the car.

Narcissa smiled and laughed at their antics before calming them down and having them sit still in the car. She had the chauffer put in a movie for the boys to watch while they waited for Lucius.

On the trip home Harry dozed off and Lucius carried him to his new room that they had already set up.

They managed to coax him awake long enough to give him a warm bath and get him in some pajamas that use to be Draco's then under the covers and he was fast asleep.

Narcissa smiled as she watched him sleep. His black curls contrasting with the silk white pillow case.

"Tomorrow we will have some clothes made for him and do all the other necessities, a hair cut, a tutor, some toys, and-."

Narcissa continued to list different things they would need to do the following day, but Lucius just smiled and led her out of the room turning the lights off after him allowing the moonlight to cast her ghostly shimmer across Harry's sleeping form.

**MMMMMMMMMM**

The next day Malfoy Manor was a flurry of activity.

Harry found him self half asleep in his boxers standing on a stool while a tall quiet man with spectacles measured him for clothing.

A young woman with a notebook stood next to Narcissa taking notes.

"I want plenty of dress pants, and a few pairs of jeans and khakis. Plenty of dress shirts and regular t-shirts, make sure they match his coloring. Some suit jackets and regular jackets. Make as many as you think he'll need Susan."

After the measuring was done Harry was allowed to put on some of Draco's old clothes and was then sized for shoes and after that he got his hair cut.

Narcissa eyed him critically after the hair cut, it wasn't as shaggy as it had been and with a little gel it could be slicked back or spiked up, but for right then it looked fine a little windswept.

Harry was then taken to a tutor to be tested.

Harry stared at the test before him before slowly proceeding to answer the questions.

Harry was then finally left alone with Draco who happily dragged him to the backyard and started to play some football with him kicking the ball back and forth.

Narcissa watched from the window smiling, already she could see a bond forming between them.

Narcissa turned as she heard running footsteps, it was the tutor.

"Madame, the boy, he is very intelligent. He is at least two if not three grades above the normal level of a boy his age." Said the tutor gasping for air.

Narcissa turned back to the window. "Our own little genius?!"

**MMMMMMMMMMMalfoy**

Review Please!

I know its short, but they will be longer, let me know if you have any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry drifted around Malfoy Manor, he had been here a week now and was not getting as lost as he use to.

He fingered the soft clothing he wore, it was very different from what he use to wear.

Harry opened the door to his favorite room. The Malfoy Library, he grinned and crept in to the room closing the door softly behind him.

He walked between the great shelves until he found an interesting book that he had not yet read then he sat down right there and began to read it.

He promised him self that he would read all the books in the library.

Harry still clung to his bible though.

He kept it in his backpack which he placed in his closet were the maids wouldn't touch it.

Harry smiled as he flipped through the book, the Malfoys were very nice to him, but he missed his parents some times. He could still remember them and recall their features.

Harry looked up as he heard the door open.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled and put the book back on the shelf making sure to memorize the number he had stopped on.

"I'm here Draco."

Draco came around the corner and smiled.

"Come on little brother, every one's waiting for you."

Harry smiled and stood.

Draco swept him on to his back and held him piggy back style on the way to the main living room.

"Draco, who all are coming tonight."

Draco chuckled. "I already told you Harry, all the Malfoy family and some good family friends. They are just here to meet you, and they are all going to love you."

Harry just sighed and let him self be carried till they reached the room.

Narcissa smiled and Lucius nodded to them.

A photographer was making a few adjustments to his camera.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy if you would stand there just behind the chair and yes Mrs. Malfoy you sit in the chair. Um… Harry is it, you sit in Mrs. Malfoy's lap and Draco you stand next to your mother in front of your father. Yes that's very good."

A few snaps later and the photographer promised he would get them the pictures by the next day.

The door bell rang.

Lucius stood. "That must be Severus, he said he would be coming early."

A maid answered the door and Draco rushed out to greet his Godfather.

"Sev!"

Severus managed to catch the air born boy and hand his jacket to the maid at the same time.

"Draco you're getting a tad big for me to catch you like that."

Draco grinned. "Well you can catch Harry then, come on Harry, I want you to meet my Godfather."

Severus looked up and he noticed a small boy standing by the study door way, he was small with slightly ruffled black hair and large green eyes covered with a nice slim pair of glasses. He was dressed nicely no doubt Narcissa's doing.

Draco wiggled out of Severus arms and ran over to Harry grabbing his hand and pulling him out to meet Severus.

Slightly trembling the little creature began to speak.

"Good afternoon, it is an honor to meet you Mr. Snape, the Malfoy family welcomes you."

Harry made a slight bow and Draco stood with his mouth open.

Severus smiled. "It seems some one had profited from Narcissa's numerous classes of manners, I thank you for your welcome, but you may call me Severus as I believe Lucius wishes to make me your Godfather."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

Lucius glared at Severus for being so blunt.

Narcissa picked Harry up and sat down cuddling him in her lap. "Harry we want to make you a Malfoy, Almost all the paper work is done. All that is left is your name and guardians. We wanted Severus to be your Godfather since he is a close friend of the family and my sister Bella would love to be your Godmother."

Harry sat quietly in her lap thinking. "Can I change my name?"

Narcissa looked a little surprised. "Yes, if you want."

"Harry Malfoy sounds weird, I think Alexander would be good, like Alexander the great in the books." Said Harry.

Narcissa smiled and hugged him. "Alexander is a wonderful name Harry."

**MMMMMMMMMM**

8 years had passed since that day, Alex blended into the Malfoy family perfectly.

He attended a private boys school now and came hope every weekend to spend time with his parents and Draco if he was back from college for a bit.

Severus lived near the school and often visited Alex if he could.

Alex had grown up liking the sarcastic man and in some ways seemed more like Snapes son then Lucius, but no one minded.

Alex flipped through the pages of a book he had already read, he had accomplished his goal and read every book in the Malfoy Library.

His scores were also near perfect, he astonished his parents with his intelligents, but he could only think _If only they knew._

Alex sighed and put the book down, he hid so much from his family, but he had too.

When he was eight he had discovered his adopted fathers business and had been happier then ever that he kept his real identity secret.

Lucius was an underworld Lord, one of the right hands of the King as he was known. Alex had not realized until that point how much danger he was in.

Both of Alex real parents had been government agents of the most secret kind, his mother had been the King's sister and she had defected run away and met James Potter. The King had killed them and planned to take their son, but they had hid him in a secret room and he had escaped.

Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had lied to the orphanage when he was 5 about his last name and his parents, he gave them a detailed background that was not his own that his parents had had him memorize. His parents had known they might die and they had been prepared.

Alex understood why his Uncle had killed his parents, He didn't condone it, but he understood the betrayel that his Uncle must have felt when his sister left him and stabbed him in the back. If he hadn't killed them they would have certainly killed him.

Alex knew all about the business, he had even attended a few of the meetings (With out his father or brother knowing of course.).

Alex knew he would have to run away soon. His father was talking about introducing him to the King, and Alex couldn't have that.

Alex stood and headed for the kitchens, His father had approached him the other day and given him the business talk, the one were he explained what they did.

Alex smiled at the cook and pulled some ice cream from the freezer dishing him self a sizable bowl before leaving.

He wasn't sure what he would do when he ran away, but he had already started composing an alias.

Alex plopped down on to the couch in his room and turned on the tele.

He left it on the news and began to move the ice cream around the bowl chopping it up with the spoon and stirring it till it was soft.

"You can't sneak up on me Draco." Said Alex smiling and dishing a spoonful of ice cream in to his mouth before turning.

Draco grinned and straitened from his crouched position.

"Bit early for dessert little brother."

Alex shrugged and took another mouthful of ice cream before Draco swooped down and took it.

Alex pouted while Draco wagged a finger at him.

"Ice cream is not a healthy breakfast."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming home this weekend."

Draco raised a brow. "Trying to avoid me are you."

Alex laughed. "As if I could."

Draco smiled. "Come on, father wants you to meet one of his business partners."

Alex glanced up from the TV remote.

"Who."

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry its not Him, he's not such a scary guy you know once you get to know him. Why when I was six he-."

Alex cut him off. "I know, I know, You tried to pick his pocket and he picked you up and gave you a hundred pounds for a good attempt. Really Drake, I've heard it about a thousand times and I still don't want to meet him."

Draco just sighed and dragged Alex out of the room, he squeezed his arms as they walked down the hall.

"What is that school feeding you, you're as thin as a stick!"

Alex shrugged his hands off. "I happen to be perfectly healthy thank you very much."

Draco grinned and Alex eyes widened, before he could run Draco had grabbed him and tossed him over one shoulder.

Alex ranted and raged while Draco just laughed and carried him to the dining room.

"Draco put your brother down." Said Narcissa smiling at her sons.

Draco grinned and let Alex slide into his seat before sitting next to him.

Alex glared at him.

The doors open and Lucius walked in with his guest.

Alex almost fainted on the spot. There stood Regulus Black.

"Alex this is a very good friend of mine, Regulus Black,"

Alex inclined his head not letting anything show on his face but polite emotions or curiosity while inside he was trembling.

Regulus glanced at him oddly smiling.

"You seem oddly familier, but I don't remember meeting you before."

Lucius raised a brow. "Perhaps you knew his birth parents, they died when he was young in a car crash. His original name was Harold Davis."

Regulus sat down and seemed to think about it before shaking his head. "No, I don't remember any one by the name of Davis."

Alex was very relived when the servants entered with breakfast.

Politely every one began to eat and Draco, Lucius, and Regulus began to discuss business with Draco putting more food on Alex's plate every now and then.

Alex finally decided he had eaten enough, he was about to ask if he could be exused when Regulus turned his attention to him.

"So Alex, What are your plans for the future."

Alex froze before whispering his reply. "I hadn't really thought about it."

Before Regulus could say anything Alex turned to his mother.

"May I please be exused mother, I have a lot of homework I need to do."

Narcissa nodded her consent and Alex quickly left the table.

Regulus watched him leave.

"Really Regulus, I told you to not talk about that." Said Lucius.

"I just want to know what his reasons are for not joining the business."

"He's thirteen, he has plenty of time." Said Draco stiffly.

Regulus nodded. "I just don't want _it_ to happen again."

Every one went silent, Lucius remembered Lily Riddle. Regulus had been one of her close friends, he had been ashamed by the fact that his own brother had betrayed them and helped her escape.

"Alex would never betray us, not like that. He just doesn't like all the under the table things, I doubt he's ever stolen anything in his life or even held a gun." Said Draco.

**MMMMMMMMM**

**That Night…**

Alex checked the hand gun over before placing it in the bag under some clothes, he zipped up the bag. In the bag was his lap top, his parents bible, some clothes, some cash, some photo's, and the gun. It was all he was taking.

Alex glanced around the room, he had a lot of good memories that happened here. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but there was nothing he could do.

Alex sighed, he hid so much from his family about him self every since he was little and now they just might realize it.

He knew he had to leave soon before they started watching him too closely.

Alex slipped on a jacket and pulled the bag over his shoulder, he slipped out of his room and down the hall. He had left four letters on his bureau for his family.

He slipped out of the house and got on his motorcycle, he pulled on the sleek black helmet and glanced at his home of the last 8 years for the last time then started the engine and zoomed off.

**MMMMMMMMalfoy**

**I know I skipped a lot of time but I couldn't come up with anything, the next chapter will be a lot better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After all that waiting I thought you deserved a long one, but don't expect another of such length.**

**Chapter One**

7 years later….

Alex turned around his mouth opening to ask if any one had any questions and he froze for a split second before asking, a few hands rose in to the air after a few second and he promptly answered them. He turned back to the board and showed a few more examples before the bell rang.

He watched the three men in the back as the college students filtered out some of them glancing oddly at the three men in black suits.

Alex leaned against his desk and glanced at them.

"Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Alexander Malfoy."

Alex shook his head. "My name is Steven Clareik (Claire-Ik) I am afraid you have the wrong class room."

"Don't try to deny it, we've been watching you for a few days now. Your brother has been very worried about you."

Alex stood. "Look, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

He strolled over to one of the many windows, he had left them open since it had been hot earlier and only the thin screens were there.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I have papers to grade." Said Alex turning away from them slightly but still keeping them in his sight.

The men started to move forward.

Alex jumped through the window, the screen broke and he was air born before colliding painfully with the pavement.

He was up though and moving before any of the students could help him.

He pushed his way through the students the three men right behind him and Alex was pretty sure he had seen tazers in their hands.

As soon as he broke the crowd he started running and made sure he wasn't going in a direct line so as to not be an easy target.

Alex turned a corner and plunged into a sea of students taking their lunch break. He slipped behind a bush and watched as the three men came racing around the corner. He crouched down low as they began looking through the crowd for him.

They began to circle the crowd and Alex noticed more suits arriving.

Alex spotted one of his students near by.

"Jeremy!" He hissed urgently, the young men glanced up and around for a moment before he caught sight of Alex.

He raised a brow but Alex just beckoned him over.

Jeremy crouched down behind the bushes with him.

"What's up Professor?"

"I need to borrow your jacket hat and sunglasses Jeremy, don't ask questions just do it. I'll get them back to you later." Said Alex.

Jeremy frowned but nodded and removed said articles of clothing.

Alex quickly shed his own jacket and tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt before pulling on Jeremy's jacket and pulling the hat down low over his face, he pushed the sun glasses on to his face.

"Jeremy do you think you can cause a distraction or something." Asked Alex.

Jeremy eyed him for a moment.

"Sure, but what's going on."

"Um… it's complicated Jeremy." Said Alex quickly.

Jeremy looked disappointed but nodded.

"Just give me curve would ya."

Alex smiled and nodded, Jeremy rushed back in to the crowd.

It only took a minute for him to get to his friends and get them to play along as he caused a scene.

Alex grinned and slipped away.

He jogged towards the buss stop and sank in to the awaiting bench, he let out a breach of relief.

A rather firm object was suddenly pressing against his back.

"Don't move."

Alex stiffened.

The sound of a click could be heard and Alex new he was speaking through a Walkie Talkie.

"I got him."

"Good, make sure he doesn't escape."

Alex took a breath

"Don't move Alex, I don't want to carry you in less I have to."

Alex forced him self to relax. "I don't suppose I could convince you to let me go Blaise."

"I don't have a death wish Alex." Said Blaise

Alex could hear footsteps coming there way.

Blaise placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Stand up, slowly."

Alex stood making sure to make no sudden movements.

The suits moved forward and Alex noticed a bunch of students had followed them, Alex grinned. College students were well known for their curiosity and for jumping to conclusions.

Alex raised his voice and his hands. "Look, I'll pay you the money soon, please he said I had a few more days." Said Alex sounding very frightened.

Blaise looked surprised and confused before he noticed the students.

"You Idiots!" He hissed, the students were already calling the police and watching them carefully with a bit of excitement.

He grabbed Alex tightly by the shirt.

He motioned to the students. "Get rid of them, and where is the blasted car."

A Black car at that moment slid around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of them.

Blaise opened the door.

"Get in." He ruffle tried to shove Alex into the car.

Alex suddenly let out a cry and collapsed as if he'd been hit.

Blaise cursed, the sea of students began to move some screaming and running away thinking Alex had been killed other's surging forward to help him.

All in all it got very messy the students fighting with the suits till the coppers showed up.

Alex managed to scramble out of the fray but was stopped by the coppers.

As he was being placed in the police car he turned and smiled at Blaise who was being questioned ruffle by the officer, Blaise just glared at him.

Blaise suddenly smirked and said something to the officer.

Alex frowned as the officer turned and glanced at him before continuing to talk to Blaise who was still smirking.

**MMMMMMM**

Alex scowled as he sat in the jet his hands handcuffed to the chair.

He should not have underestimated the Malfoy influence, a quick bribe was all it took.

All of the suits were relaxing in the jet some drinking or eating while others played cards. Alex knew all of them, and they knew him. They had protected him as a child and then chased him around the world when he ran away. At each attempt to catch him they had gotten closer and Alex cursed him self for getting too relaxed in the school.

Blaise walked forward and tossed a bag on to the table, Alex recognized it as his emergency bag that he carried around with him always. He had left it under his desk.

Blaise opened it and spilled the contents on to the table.

Alex grimaced as Blaise picked through his personal belongs.

There were some photos of him and his family, a change of clothes, a couple thousand pounds, a handgun, his bible, and his laptop. Blaise shook his head at the gun and opened the lap top.

Blaise sighed and glanced at Alex. "What's the password?"

Alex just smirked and looked away.

Blaise handed the lap top to Mat who was their known hacker.

"See what you can do."

Blaise left then came back carrying a few sandwiches and a soda, he placed them in front of Alex and removed one of the handcuffs.

"Have you been starving your self, your skinner then I remember." Said Blaise.

Alex shrugged and dug in to the sandwich. "Running burns a lot of calories."

Blaise smiled, he'd missed the runt. All of them had, it had been hell when he left. Mrs. Malfoy cried for days. Mr. Malfoy glared at any one in sight and got filthy drunk, and Draco… he kind of just went all cold… after he broke everything in sight.

"Draco has been worried about you."

"I was fine Blaise, I was happy. I didn't want them to have to pay just because I didn't join the business."

Blaise lowered his voice even though there was no need for him to.

"You didn't have to join the business Alex, you could have-."

Alex cut him off.

"Run a club, become a lawyer, no matter what I became Blaise if I was connected to my family I would have to help _the_ _business_. Running away and starting my own life with out _it_ over my head seemed the best option."

Blaise sighed and re-cuffed his hand.

"You broke their hearts Alex, their going to take you to the boss and he's going to decide what's to be done with you."

"I didn't betray any one Blaise, I told no one." Hissed Alex.

Blaise nodded. "I know, but you have to convince _Him_ of that."

Alex felt the jet beginning to descend.

It was show time

**MMMMMMMM**

The car ride to the house was completely silent.

Alex had to keep from breaking out into a cold sweat as they stepped out of the car and into the house.

He knew he was in for it when they entered Lucius office.

Lucius didn't even look at him when they entered, he just continued looking over papers on his desk. Blaise pushed him in to a seat.

Blaise and two others stayed in the room.

Lucius looked up finally.

He leaned back in his chair and studied Alex.

"You've hidden quiet a lot from us Alex, I'm impressed."

Lucius moved from behind his desk and leaned against it facing Alex.

"What I don't understand is _why_ you felt the need to hide your _genius _from us!"

Alex shifted in the chair and let a puzzled slightly confused expression cross his face.

"Genius?"

Lucius smirked and tossed the file he had been looking through onto Alex lap. Inside was a detailed report of everything Alex had done in the years he had been hiding, … well almost everything.

"A doctor in Africa, lawyer in America, club owner in Scotland, restaurant owner in France, and Math Professor at a very elite college in the US, and those are just the ones that we were able to track down. It is also clear that you're an accomplished hacker, now Alex I am about to go before my boss and I would like you to tell me how I am going to explain to him how you hid this from me!"

"You could lie." Said Alex calmly.

Lucius laughed. "You don't lie to _him_ Alex, no one does. No, I won't lie to him. In fact I think I'll let you explain yourself to him."

Alex eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!"

Lucius frowned. "You made this mess Alex, now you get to clean it up."

Alex sat quietly for a moment.

"Where's Draco."

Lucius looked up, his features softened as he remembered this was his son. Narcissa's little angel that use to crawl in to bed with them or Draco when he got scared at night.

Lucius sighed. "He's waiting in your room."

Alex looked up. "Father, … I never meant to hurt you or the family. I just didn't want to become part of _this._"

Lucius nodded. "I know, but there is nothing to be done about it now. Why don't you go get cleaned up and see to Draco."

A smile tugged at Lucius lips. "He's missed you a lot Alex, all of us have."

Alex shakily nodded.

The handcuffs had been taken off, but three body guards surrounded him until he reached his room. They took up a post at his door.

Alex was instantly pulled into a bone crushing hug then soundly back handed across the face then hugged again.

"You utter idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot."

Muttered Draco as he continued to hug him.

Alex smiled and relaxed ignoring his stinging cheek, he was pretty sure he deserved it after what he'd done to the family.

Draco finally pulled back and took a look at him. "You've lost weight, and what are you wearing?"

Alex laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Dray."

Draco's eyes became soft and he ran a hand across the light scruff that adorned Alex's face.

"And you've changed quiet a bit from the little boy I use to toss over my shoulder."

Alex gave him a half hearted smile.

Draco sighed and looked away, he grabbed some clothes from the closet and tossed them onto the bed.

"Take a shower and shave, then put these on. You have half and hour." Said Draco taking a seat on the bed and glancing at his watch.

Alex's eyes narrowed, but he marched into the bathroom.

10 minutes later he came out showered, but still with the light bit of scruff on his face.

He was also still in his old clothes.

"Draco I am not going."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood. "Your not a child any more Alex, you don't have much choice. Now put the clothes on. "Said Draco tossing the clothes at Alex who caught them then tossed them on the floor. He stood there glaring at Draco arms crossed over his chest.

Draco raised a brow. "You really want to try this with me Alex."

Alex didn't budge.

Draco suddenly leapt forward and tackled Alex to the ground, he straddled him and effectively held him to the ground.

"BLAISE!"

Blaise and the other two suits entered.

Alex was pulled to his feet by the two muscler suits and held there.

"Now Alex we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Alex scowled at him.

Draco sighed. "Alright, but you asked for it."

What followed was a very brutal struggle as they easily stripped Alex of his clothes leaving him in only his boxers.

Draco gazed at many new scars adorning Alex body that he had no idea what caused them, he glanced at Alex face and saw that some of the fight was draining out of him.

It was easier going from there on and they got him in to the clothes. He was handcuffed again and about to be led out of the room.

"Wait, Draco can you grab me some sunglasses."

Draco raised a brow but handed Alex a pair which he quickly slipped on.

Draco just shook his head and they walked down stairs.

Narcissa was there, with a cry and a sob she flung her self at Alex pulling him in to a hug.

She whispered in his ear. "Please don't do anything stupid chipmunk."

Alex nodded with a weak smile and was then lead to the car were Lucius was waiting.

He was seated between Blaise and Draco, Lucius sat shot gun.

The ride was long and quiet, it would have seemed sacrilegious to say anything, but eventually they reached their destination.

It was a rather large estate out in the country with security surrounding it yet not obviously.

Draco pulled him out of the car and walked him up the stairs his hand around Alex bicep in case he had any ideas, Blaise stood to his left while Lucius walked ahead. The guards from the second car took up the rear.

They walked in to the foyer were a smartly dressed young women was waiting she nodded then turned and led them into a large study, the guards stayed in the foyer.

Behind the astonishingly expensive desk sat the most powerful man in the underground, Tom Riddle.

He did not seem to have changed since the last time Alex had seen him, a bit of grey now speckled his brow and a few more lines, but as most men do he was aging very well.

He reclined slightly in his chair while sizing Alex up. "Sit" it was not a request.

Draco pushed Alex into the chair directly in the center before taking a seat to his left, Lucius sat on his right and Blaise remained at the door.

Tom stared at him, and Alex shifted slightly in his seat.

"What do you think I should do with you Alex?" Said Tom.

"What?"

"Should I kill you?" Both Draco and Lucius stiffened. "Use you, or ignore you. These choices have been buzzing about my head like pesky flies. Now I obviously can't ignore you and your rather astonishing abilities so that leaves killing you, or using you, and I doubt Narcissa" He glanced at Draco. "Or any of the Malfoy family for that matter would ever forgive me if I killed you. So tell me. How can I use you since I obviously can't trust you?"

"You can't, but you can let me go." Whispered Alex.

Tom smiled. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

He glanced at Lucius. "Lucius, you've been loyal to me for many years, and I don't doubt that you would do almost anything for me, even die for me, but I need you to do something much harder. I need you to give up a son."

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill him!" Said Draco.

"I'm not, I'm going to train him, and to do that I need him to stay here with me." Said Tom in a calm tone.

"No!" Hissed Alex, his teeth clenched and fists balled.

"Right now, you don't have a lot of say in this matter." Said Tom.

"This is my life!" yelled Alex. "You can't just dictate how I live it! I'm twenty years old and there is no way in hell I'm going to let my self be kept captive by some mad man with a superiority complex!"

Tom stood from his chair the same time that Draco grabbed Alex's arm to keep him from standing as well and to hopefully shut him up.

Coolly Tom walked around the desk, he waved Draco's restraining hand away and leaned in placing his hands on the arms of the chair.

His voice was quiet and deadly. "I think you'll change your mind."

"Never!"

Alex gasped as Tom's hand closed around his throat and he grabbed Tom's wrist while trying to squirm away, but Tom's other hand had a vice like grip on his shoulder.

Draco shifted forward fearfully then froze as Tom's gaze glanced over at him practically ordering that he stay seated before turning his attention back to Alex who was still gasping for hair and struggling.

"You are not in control here Alex! I am!" He squeezed a little tighter. "I could kill you if I wanted right now, but luckily for you I don't want to."

He removed his hands and leaned back against his desk as Alex gasped and coughed for air while rubbing his neck.

Tom turned his gaze from Alex and on to Lucius. "You and Draco may leave now Lucius."

Blaise opened the door.

Lucius stood and shakily Draco followed while glancing at Alex who stared back with fear skittering in his eyes.

Lucius headed for the door. "Come on Draco."

Draco hesitated. "But?!..."

"Father!" Lucius turned and Alex stared straight into him begging him not to leave him there.

Hurriedly Lucius pushed Draco out the open door, that Blaise had stepped out side of, and left pulling the door closed behind him.

**MMMMMMMMalfoy**

**Soooooo, what do you think? Please let me know, ideas are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not as long as the last one, but it has a nice length to it in such a short time if I do say so myself. Don't forget to read some of my challenges posted on my profile!**

**Chapter 4**

Tom ripped the sunglasses off Alex's face and took him by the chin tightly, he moved his face so they were separated by only a few inches. "I suggest you listen and listen well. You're going to do exactly as I say, when I say it."

Alex glared at him his eyes cold.

"Or else."

He released him and moved away as the door opened and two of his henchmen entered.

"Take him to his room." Alex struggled slightly as they grabbed his arms pulling him out of the chair. "And if he struggles, you have my permission to put him in line."

The hands on his arms tightened.

If a look could kill…well, you know that one.

**MMMMMMMMMM**

3 days later….

Alex kicked at the door again, he didn't have enough energy to do much else.

He leaned against the door and yelled. "You can't keep me locked up forever Riddle! And I'll die before I help you!"

The door opened and in his surprise Alex lost his balance and fell back, the door hadn't opened before. He stared up and wasn't surprised to find Muscle 1 and Muscle 2, what did surprise him was the man standing between them.

"Alex!" Draco moved as if to go to him, but Muscle 1 held him back.

"No touching." Was the monotone order.

Draco nodded and turned back to Alex, he gave him a shaky smile.

"You look awful, haven't they been feeding you."

Alex slowly stood up and leaned against a nearby chair. "Ya, I just haven't been eating, or sleeping, or showering, pretty much anything _he_ would want me to do."

Draco fidgeted and Alex knew he wanted to come closer, maybe even hug him.

"Alex, you've got to take care of your self, please! Just do what he says, eventually maybe you can even come back home."

Alex stared at him sadly. "Sorry Drake, I'm just too stubborn."

Muscle 2 shifted. "Times up."

The door slammed shut.

Alex slid into a chair, he was so tired. His eyelids just kept getting heavier ..and heavier ..and ..No!

Alex bolted up right and started to pace, he had to stay awake.

But no one can go with out sleep forever.

The minute his body collapsed the door opened, Tom stared at the young exhausted boy in front of him.

"Let the doctor take a look at him, then clean him up and confine him to his bed."

Muscle 1 and 2 moved forward with the doctor and lifted Alex on to the bed.

"And let me know when he's ready."

**MMMMMMMMMM**

"Alex? Come on, time to wake up."

Tom lightly slapped Alex cheek getting a groan from the boy and some eye fluttering, slowly he awoke.

He instantly froze and glanced around him self uncomfortably, he was weak and woozy and unsure of how to proceed.

"Are you ready to co-operate now that you've had your time to sulk." Asked Tom; sounding like a parent talking to a young child.

Alex scowled and struggled to pull him self into a sitting position, but Tom firmly held him down with one hand. "I suggest you stay lying down, the doctor says you need constant bed rest for at least two days in order to recover as well as portioned meals so you don't overwhelm your stomach."

Alex eyed him warily. "I'm still not going to work for you."

Tom smiled. "Maybe, … but I think you'll change your mind eventually."

He stood up and headed for the door.

Alex raised him self slightly. "You won't be able to hold me here forever, eventually your guards will slip up and I'll escape, and when I do you will never be able to find me."

Tom turned slightly and gave him a faint smile. "Then I'll just have to make sure my guards don't slip up."

**MMMMMMMMMM**

2 weeks later…

Tom had not been kidding when he said his guards wouldn't slip up. Alex sighed and dropped his head into his hands, cameras and guards surrounded the estate as well as a very high stone wall not to mention dogs and a few booby traps.

He reached down and grasped the metal that surrounded his ankle, a tracking device, he scowled. There was no way out.

The door opened and Alex glanced sideways, Tom stood in the doorway. Alex ignored him and looked out the patio door.

There was the sound of clanking dish ware as plates and dishes of food were placed on the small table in his bedroom.

"Alex!"

Alex stood and turned, Draco stood in the doorway, Alex glanced at Tom, but before he could ask anything Draco was across the room and pulling him into a suffocating hug, slowly Alex brought his arms around him as well and buried his head in his brothers shoulder.

"I've missed you." Whispered Draco in his ear.

Alex's grip just tightened.

Tom was already seated at the table. "Lunch is ready."

Slowly the brothers parted and they took their seats.

A somewhat uncomfortable silence came over the room as the three men ate, it was almost a relief when it was broken.

"How is business these days Draco?" Asked Tom.

Politely Draco swallowed his food before responding. "Well sir, very well. The market has never been hotter, but I'm still exploring some new avenues to see if we can distribute product any quicker."

Tom smirked. "Come now Draco no need to be shy, you can call it what it is that you are distributing."

Draco glanced at Alex.

Alex's hands were hidden under the table so Draco couldn't tell if they were clenched, but Alex sat rigidly which was always a bad sign.

And then his body relaxed. He glanced at Tom before turning his gaze away. "Was this your plan? Show me what my brother does? That he finds ways to distribute stolen merchandise and drugs under the government's nose? I've known for along time what my family does for a living."

Tom stared at him, his gaze cool and a bit curious.

"You seem to love your family very much, and yet you so obviously hate what they do."

Alex turned back. "I don't hate it, I simply don't want to be involved with it."

"You could be a doctor." Said Tom.

"And be at the personal call of you and any one else who might just happen to get shot and not want the authorities to know." Said Alex.

"Ah… so that's it, … you want freedom." Said Tom smiling like he had finally figured out a grand puzzle.

Alex turned back to him. "I want to live my life the way I want."

Tom leaned back in his chair, he could almost remember the exact same words being spoken to him by another person, a long time ago…

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Said Tom quickly, something was the edge of the thoughts and he couldn't quite grasp it.

The door opened and Regulus entered.

"Sir, something has come up."

"Hm, oh yes." Slowly Tom stood, he glanced at Alex who was staring down at his plate which still contained quite a bit of food. A thought was dancing around his head just out of reach and he couldn't quiet grasp it, but it was something about Alex, something familiar.

"Eat your lunch Alex." Tom turned and left the room.

Alex slouched in his chair as the door closed. " I hate him."

Draco winced.

"You should at least try to be polite, if you behaved you wouldn't have to stay here."

Alex shot a glare in Draco's direction. "Stop speaking to me as if I'm a child Draco! I owe that man nothing!"

A cold silence followed while Draco tried to find the right words to say.

**MMMMMMMMMM**

Tom stepped into his conference room which held a dozen different televisions, at the moment they were patched into one of his many labs.

Regulus stepped forward. "Go ahead Nott."

Nott directed his attention to them through the screen.

"Sir." He acknowledged Mr. Riddle.

"Go ahead."

Nott cleared his throat and motioned to the tables behind him which held all of Alex's previous possessions including any and all of his clothes. "Everything was normal and fine until I came to this sir." He picked up the bible, he pulled back the cover and pointed to a small incision that he had made in it. "In this hidey hole I found a very small computer chip which I was able upload, but it's encrypted. I'm currently trying to break the inscription, but sir… Lucius told me the boy has had this Bible since he first came to them and the incision shows that it had been reused many times, I don't doubt he knows what is on it, but another oddity is that no normal orphan would possible have such an advanced piece of technology hidden in their dead family's bible."

Tom's eyes were narrowed as thoughts flew through his head. "What is your explanation Nott?"

Nott sighed. "I don't know sir, but my guess would be his parents were professionals of some business government, military, or possible criminal and they trained there son at a young age to give a cover story should anything happen to them, all of your own men have taught their children cover stories should anything happen to them. I cross checked his story to see if it had been used by any of our families, I found a few similarities, but nothing definite."

"So was he a plant?" Asked Tom smirking.

Nott chuckled. "Hardly, I would say this happened by some perchance."

"So he could be some feds child."

"I would say some one higher up, the encryption is very thorough and challenging, but it was created some twenty years ago so with technological advances I've already been able to break a little of it." Nott glanced over at a computer screen.

"Nothing too detailed, mostly just learning material, pretty heavy stuff though, weapons and hacking basics to begin with."

Regulus had remained silent through the whole thing.

"Is he dangerous?" Asked Tom curiously, the thought had never entered his mind, the boy had a bit of an innocent persona about him that suggested he would never kill a person.

Nott shook his head. "I doubt it, even with this information in his hand he lived with the Malfoys and obviously is attached to them. He hasn't outright betrayed you as far as we know and doesn't really show any killer tendency's."

Tom nodded. "Alright Nott, contact us again when you've cracked the encryption completely."

They disconnected.

Tom sat for a moment lost in thought.

"Sir?"

Tom turned to Regulus.

"Is it just me or does the boy seem familiar?"

Tom stared at him for a moment before turning away. "No I've felt it too, I just can't put my finger on why."

Regulus took a breath and realized what he was about to assume and say could either end his life or greatly prolong it. "Sir, he… he has your eyes."

Tom stiffened before slowly turned back to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I think… I think sir that he is Lily's son, I think he's Harry."

Tom stared at him.

He had not thought about his sister in many years, after her death he had searched for her son, but after five years hadn't found him and had given up, believing him either dead or hidden so far away that it was not possible to find him. He had mourned and moved on believing the child gone, he had tried to never think of it again, and slowly, he had, but now…

In his mind he pictured Alex and slowly analyzed every habitual movement and his physical appearance, …yes he did resemble the pictures of Lily's child that he had taken from her home the night of her death as he had never even seen the boy.

"Do a blood test, now."

Regulus nodded and quickly left the room.

Tom slowly gathered his wits about him, could it be? Could he have finally found his Harry?

**MMMMMMMMMalfoy**

**Okay now should I have Harry give a struggle when they take the blood or have them knock him out so he is completely oblivious to the fact that Tom may now know that they are related.**

**Oh and please review! I love advice or ideas! I am known for getting writers block so if some people give me fresh ideas I some times get back on track!**

**It will be awhile till the next chapter so enjoy this one and please read my challenges or give me some ideas, I can use all the help I can get!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I have already received, I try to reply to most of them if I have the time and I really love it when you review again, ask questions, or give ideas soooo keep it up!**


	5. Chapter 5

Canis!- You are bloody amazing! I completely forgot about that! Thanks bunches, it works a lot better if I do it that way. This is why I ask for advice, because sometimes I miss stuff!

**Chapter 5**

Regulus ordered Alex's blood sample, which had been taken during his examination two weeks earlier, and had them tested against Mr. Riddles blood.

It was a match, they were related.

With a smirk he carried the results back to Mr. Riddle, Lily had finally lost, Harry was back with his family.

**MMMMMM**

After Draco left Alex walked into the bathroom and began to pull off his clothes, he left his pants on then stepped into the shower and tossed them out, he glanced out, the camera was still on as usual. He turned on the water and then sat down he reached down to his foot and let the warm water soak it for a bit before he scratched at it, the skin began to pull away. Carefully he pulled away a layer of fake skin that melded with his own to reveal a small device about the size of two nickels stacked atop each other.

He turned from the water so it hit his back and pressed down on the small device.

It lit up for a moment then stopped.

Alex finished his shower and toweled off then inconspicuously flushed the small item down the toilet and entered his room were he rummaged through the clothes provided for him, he didn't doubt that Narcissa had sent them over.

Quickly settling on slacks and casual t-shirt with a dress shirt thrown over it he slouched back into one of the chairs. He picked up one of the many books Riddle had provided, and settled back to wait.

Later that night…

Tom slipped into Alex bedroom and silently walked over to the bed, he gazed down at the young man. It was such a strange thing to realize that this was the boy he had searched for and now found, … but he was no longer a boy.

Tom sighed, this was going to be difficult, as a boy he would have been much more malleable and trusting, … but now? He was stubborn, rebellious, and very manipulative, not bad traits when working for him, but when working against him.

Harry would need to learn to depend on him and trust him, and that was going to be very difficult.

Gentle he ran a hand through Harry's hair, he looked like his mother.

Tom left the room closing the door behind him and locking it.

Green eyes opened as the door clicked shut, Harry frowned, something wasn't right.

**MMMMMMMMM**

In the morning Harry took a shower and got dressed, the door opened and one of his guards entered with his breakfast. They motioned for him to take a seat. He did so and the tray was placed in front of him.

He glanced down at the rather lavish breakfast before scowling. "I'm not hungry."

The guard started, Harry hadn't given them any trouble for about a week now! Where was this coming from?

Harry picked up the tray and threw it at him. "I'm not going to eat a single thing that man offers me!"

The guard moved forward, Harry took a swing at him and surprisingly it connected. The mans head swung back, but he didn't fall , he was angry now.

He grabbed Harry and pulled back just as the door opened.

"Williams!" Regulus stood there, his face cold.

Williams scowled, but dropped Harry and quickly left the room. Regulus stepped inside.

"And just what was that all about." Said Regulus.

Harry smirked. "I was bored."

Regulus scowled. "There perhaps you need something to do."

Regulus left the room slamming the door behind him.

Harry sighed and stood brushing him self off, the food lay in a mess on the floor, some of it had gotten into his clothes.

He sighed again and headed back into the bathroom.

While in the shower he pulled out the guards cell phone that he had stolen from him, quickly he tossed his boxers out and turned on the water making sure the phone didn't get wet.

He typed in a number, it rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello? Is this a sales call?"

"No it's your mother."

"Alex! What are you doing! You were suppose to be undercover! We got your signal, but what happened! You've been missing for three weeks!"

"I got in some trouble, long story short I'm with Riddle!"

"What!?"

Alex sighed. "Look I thought I could get out of this on my own." He glanced down at the tracking bracelet on his ankle. "And now I don't think I can, I need help."

Ron groaned. "Of all the people!" He sighed in frustration. "Can you get away while you're outside?"

"I've kind of been locked in a room Ron, … I got a little angry"

"Oh for the love of… This is why we never sent you on a mission alone before Alex! Let me think…"

There was silence for about a minute.

"Alright, I can have a team ready in three days, but Alex, since you just happen to be stuck in the home of the most powerful underworld mobster why don't you make your self useful and pick up some Intel to make this fiasco worth something."

"Ron just tell Sirius were I am and that I think Riddle knows, he'll know what I mean." Said Alex.

He hung up and grabbed a towel wrapping it around him self before stepping out of the shower.

The door was open and leaning against the door jam every so cool and relaxed was Regulus.

"Now that's interesting." He held out a hand. "cellphone, now."

Alex hesitated contemplating smashing it against the wall, but it wouldn't really matter, it would take a few good smashes to damage it enough and Regulus would be able to stop him by then. He handed it over.

Regulus glanced over the phone before tapping away on it, he found the number of the last call easily and called.

"Hello? Is this a sales call?"

"No, it's a warning, we know about you now so I wouldn't suggest anything rash on your part. We also have Harry, and he won't be going any were any time soon."

He ended the call.

Harry felt goose bumps cover his flesh, Regulus had called him Harry.

Regulus smirked at him. "I knew you looked familiar the first time I saw you, you look even more like your mother now."

He turned away and entered the bedroom. "So how is my way ward brother, Sirius."

Harry followed him carefully.

"How do you know I've been in contact with him."

Regulus glanced back at him nodding to the closet for him to get dressed.

"Well you just mentioned him on the phone and how else would a thirteen year old boy survive on his own? You obviously had help. One of our techs was also able to break the encryption on your little data disk. Sirius contact information was on it."

Harry frowned and quickly dressed.

"He's great then, last I saw him he was very… happy." Said Harry hesitantly, his mind was working quickly trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this one.

Regulug motioned for him to sit then said something quietly to the guard at the door before closing it.

He turned his attention back to Harry.

He smiled gently. "Lily and James certainly knew what they were doing with you."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"A perfect agent raised to hate his only family."

Harry scowled. "If I remember correctly Riddle was the one that chased down and killed them, not the other way around."

Regulus nodded. "Yes, but Lily had stolen something that had been placed into her safe keeping, a most unforgivable act."

Harry sighed and lowered his head. "Was running away with the man she loved truly so unforgivable, I realize she betrayed him… but killing her for it?"

Regulus stared at him. " Leaving was not her only betrayal."

**MMMM**

Sirius shifted in his chair uncomfortably while Ron glared at him from across the table.

"Look Ron I-"

"In less you are going to explain just what the hell is going on I don't want to hear it."

Sirius closed his mouth.

The door opened and two men in suits entered, Sirius stood.

"Remus!"

Remus held up a hand motioning for him to sit.

He turned to Ron. "Agent Weasley, I believe I can explain things for you."

Ron nodded.

"You and Harry met during training, you have only known him as a fellow agent if a bit clumsy with high a intelligents and ability to adapt. But he is something much more."

Ron's expression was blank, he nodded for him to continue.

"He was in the witness protection program since he showed up on Sirius doorstep when he was thirteen." Remus smiled. "But he never could sit still, he wanted to be helping and doing things, so we trained him, and he showed himself to be…exceptional. But as I am sure you know he has a habit of … not thinking, a lack of control."

Ron stared down at the table in front of him. "What does any of this have to do with him now."

Remus sighed. "The reason Harry was in witness protection was because we were hiding him from the family that had adopted him, the Malfoys."

Ron's head came up in shock, Remus eyes softened. "I believe that is one of the reasons why he befriended you so readily, he was more than likely aware of what they had done to your family."

Ron stared at his hands which were clenched.

"He ended up with them because his own parents had been killed, by Riddle, his Uncle."

Ron's head came up as he stared at Remus in horror.

Sirius suddenly spoke up. "That's what the message was, he was telling us that he thinks Riddle knows who he is so we need to get him out of there as fast as possible."

Remus sighed. "That isn't the worst of it." Sirius looked startled. " Riddle is not Harry's Uncle, he's his father."

Sirius as well as most of the rooms jaws dropped.

"Lily entrusted this information to me, she was simply the surrogate mother as Riddle's wife was unable to carry children, but he trusted her, his sister, to carry his child. When Lily broke that trust he hunted down and killed her and her husband, but she had already hidden Harry away from him and trained him to give a false name and history. It was very unlucky that the Malfoys adopted him before we could find him." There was silence.

"Harry doesn't know that Riddle is his father, but I have no doubt that Riddle will tell him. We need to extricate him as soon as possible."

"Why." Said Ron coldly, everyone looked at him shocked. "The Government is usually not this concerned with mobsters children."

Remus nodded. "You're right, Harry's special, he just so happens to be a very valuable asset to the Country, its Top Secret."

Ron frowned, but nodded. "Then we need a plan."

**MMMMM**

Harry quickly stood up from his seat as the door opened, for the past two hours Regulus had left him alone, but he had heard different and new noises in the hallway.

Regulus stood in the doorway, he threw a dark green hoodie at him. "Put that on, we're going out."

He quickly pulled it on and Regulus pulled up the hood before taking his arm and leading him out of the room with two guards behind them for escorts.

He was led down the back stairs and into the garage were a car sat waiting.

Harry pulled back. "Wait! Were are we going!" He started to struggle, but Regulus pushed him into the car and followed pulling the door shut behind him and locking it. He nodded to the driver and they pulled out, two identical cars pulling out with them.

"What's going on!" Hissed Harry.

"We are not stupid Harry, we are taking you to a safe house so your friends can't find you."

Harry's heart sped up, WHAT! They couldn't do that!

He lunged for the door and pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't budge, he turned and glared at Regulus who just smirked. "Child safety locks come in handy."

"Where are we going."

"I already told you Harry, to a safe house."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, but where."

Regulus pulled out a book and flipped to a marked spot. "That doesn't concern you."

Harry slumped against the car door.

Could his like get any worse!

**MMMMALFOY**

**Well my inspiration bug has died out, I have no idea what to do. Feel free to continue it any one who wants to, I may come back to it, but who knows. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, if you want to leave any suggestions who knows, I might get bit by my inspiration bug again. **


End file.
